Evylynn
Background Description Feats * Information Level: 14 HP: 156 BAB: +11/+6/+1 Skill Points: 80+14+14 Speed: 40' Initiative: 9 Hero Points: 3/5 Racial Traits: Traits: Languages: ''Common, Druidic, Aklo, Sylvan, Giant ''Ability Scores Armor Class +2 Wild Dragonhide Hide Armour of Fire Resistance Ring of Protection +3 Minor Ring of Inner Fortitude Resists: Fire10 Saving Throws +4 vs SLAs/Su against Fey Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Warpriest Aura (Ex): Blessing (Su): 10/day DC23 * Lucky Presence (minor): At 1st level, you can touch an ally and grant it a lucky presence. The target of this luck can call upon it to roll any one ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check twice and take the better result. The decision to use this ability must be made before the roll is made. Once used, or once 1 minute passes, the effect ends. Once used, the effect ends. * Unlucky Enemy (major): At 10th level, as an immediate action you can force an adjacent opponent to reroll an attack, saving throw, or skill or ability check it just attempted; it must take the lower of the two rolls. You must declare this after the roll is made but before the result is revealed. * Animal Fury (minor): At 1st level, you can touch one ally and grant it feral features. The ally gains 2 claw attacks that each deal 1d6 points of damage if the ally is Medium or 1d4 if it’s Small, or 1 bite attack that deals 1d8 points of damage if the ally is Medium or 1d6 if it’s Small. These are primary natural attacks that replace any similar primary natural attacks the ally might have. This effect lasts for 1 minute. * Battle Companion (major): At 10th level, you can summon a battle companion. This ability functions as summon nature’s ally V with a duration of 1 minute. This ability can summon only one animal, regardless of the list used. For every 2 levels beyond 10th, the level of the summon nature’s ally spell increases by 1 (to a maximum of summon nature’s ally IX at 18th level). Sacred Weapon (Su): Swift 12r/day +3 enh Brilliant Energy +5, Defending, disruption, flaming, keen, shock, * Weapon Focus weapons deal M1d10/L2d8/H3d8 Fervor (Su): 9/day 4d6 swift | swift expend a use to cast a spell with 1r or less cast time, targets only the warpriest, no somatic or AoO Channel Energy (Su): 2 uses of Fervor, Std 4d6 W19 Sacred Armor (Su): Swift 12min/day +2 enh Energy Resistance (10 +2,20 +4,30 +5) Fortification (25 +1,50 +3,75 +5), Glammered +2, SR (13 +2, 15 +3, 17 +4,19 +5) Druid Nature Bond (Ex): Cave Domain * Cavesight (Sp): 6/day DV 60' 1min or 1hr self * Tremorsense (Ex): Tremorsense 30' Domain Spells: 1-Detect Aberration, 2- Stone Call, 3-Deeper Darkness, 4-Echolocation, 5- Wall of Stone, 6-Conjure Black Pudding, 7-Statue (Stalagmite or stalacite), 8-Earthquake, 9-Imprisonment Nature Sense (Ex): +2 Knowledge (Nature), Survival Wild Empathy (Ex): 30' 1d20+Cha ~1min May influence Magical Beasts with INT1/2 but take -4 Woodland Stride (Ex): Can move without hindrance or damage from undergrowth Trackless Step (Ex): Leaves no traces of passage in natural surroundings unless desired Resist Nature's Lure (Ex): +4 bonus vs SLA/Su abilities of Fey Wild Shape (Su): 5/day 12hr Beast Shape III, Elemental Body IV, Plant Shape III * Beast Shape III - Burrow 30, climb 90, fly 90 (good), swim 90, blindsense 30, darkvision 60, low-light vision, scent, constrict, ferocity, grab, jet, poison, pounce, rake, trample, trip, web ** Huge Animal - +6 size Str, -4 size Dex, +6 natAC ** Medium Magical Beast - +4 size Str, +4 natAC * Elemental Body IV - ** Air elemental: As elemental body I except that you gain a +4 size bonus to your Strength, +6 size bonus to your Dexterity, and a +4 natural armor bonus. You also gain fly 120 feet (perfect). ** Earth elemental: As elemental body I except that you gain a +8 size bonus to your Strength, a -2 penalty on your Dexterity, a +4 size bonus to your Constitution, and a +6 natural armor bonus. ** Fire elemental: As elemental body I except that you gain a +6 size bonus to your Dexterity, a +4 size bonus to your Constitution, and a +4 natural armor bonus. ** Water elemental: As elemental body I except that you gain a +4 size bonus to your Strength, a -2 penalty on your Dexterity, a +8 size bonus to your Constitution, and a +6 natural armor bonus. You also gain swim 120 feet. * Plant Shape III - Constrict, Darkvision 60, DR, Energy Resist 20, Grab, Low-light Vision, poison, Regen 5, trample, vulnerability ** Huge Plant - +8 size Str, -2 size Dex, +4 size Con, +6 natAC Shifter Shifter Aspect (Su): 7min/day swift/end free +5' base speed Shifter Claws (Su): At-will swift gain Gore (P) Hoof (B). Count as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wild Empathy (Ex): 30' 1d20+Cha ~1min May influence Magical Beasts with INT1/2 but take -4 Defensive Instinct (Ex): Adds Wisdom modifier to AC and CMD while unarmord, no shield, unencumbered and conscious. Add half Wisdom modifier to AC and CMD if wearing non-metal armor or shield. Bonus is increased by +1. Track (Ex): Can add 2 to Survival checks to follow tracks Woodland Stride (Ex): Can move without hindrance or damage from undergrowth Wild Shape (Su): 8hr/day std as Beast Shape II into a Stag Feats: Hero's Fortune, Fast Learner, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Gore), Rat Catcher DodAC/Att vs two sizes smaller; 1/2 damage from swarms; full action attack with natural/bludgeoning to deal half dam), Shaping Focus [+4 effLv to Wild Shape to max of HD, Martial Versatility (WF Gore), Natural Spell, Planar Wild Shape, Dodge, Multiattack, Quicken Blessing, Improved Initiative Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells * Level 1 Spells * Level 2 Spells * Level 3 Spells * Level 4 Spells * Level 5 Spells * Level 6 Spells * Level 7 Spells * Level 8 Spells * Level 9 Spells * Category:Spectre Omega Category:PC Category:Pathfinder Category:Female